


Roadhog's Life Choices

by DriftingSins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble again, Help. I have fallen into Junker hell and cannot get up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingSins/pseuds/DriftingSins
Summary: Roadhog caring for a sick Junkrat. Just fluffy tooth decay.





	

It had been over a year since Roadhog made one of his worst life decisions and agreed to become the bodyguard of the twitchiest fuck of the Outback.  
A year of bloodshed and score after score, so at least there was money. But that didn't stop Roadhog from occasionally wanting to strangle the man he was paid to protect. 

Since they had known each other for so long at this point, Roadhog should of noticed that Rat was acting strange sooner. Stranger, at least.

They had just arrived on the coast of Spain a few days prior.The first stop on Junkrat's planned 'World Tour'.

After leaving the boat, Junkrat mentioned how the air felt weird and he didn't like it. Roadhog just shrugged. Because of course the little fuck would prefer radiation riddled air to the clean stuff. But not even Roadhog could predict what happened next.

It started with quiet.

Blissful quiet.   
That was such a rare thing around the constantly squeaking rat that it should of hinted to Hog right then and there. But he just drove on while 'Rat sat in the side car under a blanket, having shut up for once. 

Then came the occasional sneeze. Hog had heard Junkrat sneeze before, when he would get a snort of gunpowder or whatever else he packed into those deranged bombs of his. But those sneezes had been loud followed by the usual giddy, obnoxious laughter. These sneezes were small but jerky, as if Junkrat didn't know how to sneeze properly.

Next was the trembling. Yeah Junkrat was always in some propetual motion anyway, radiation damage did that to most in the Wasteland, but not like this. Junkrat would curl up in the bottom of his side car, under his scrap of a blanket, and just shiver while letting out a few more odd sneezes. 

Finally there was the coughing. But by then Roadhog had figured it out. He found a good abandoned fill-station and parked his bike in the back before ushering Junkrat inside.   
Once inside, Hog set up a camp for them, even stacking their two sleeping bags on the floor to make a better bed. Junkrat didn't even seem to notice at first, eyes dazed as he failed to even make a fire. Brat must be REALLY sick. 

Roadhog approached Junkrat silently, his large form dwarfing Junkrat's own. Rat was flushed and sweating, it being obvious even through the layers of caked dirt and soot. 

"Hog...Think m' dying mate." Junkrat finally mumbled, unable to stop shivering. The declaration hit Roadhog so suddenly that the behemoth snorted then laughed, belly shaking. Rat at least felt well enough to look slightly offended that his best mate were laughing in the face of his demise.

"You aren't dying. Sick." Roadhog finally replied. Such a drama queen. 

"No ya fuckin heifer! I've never got sick like this! It's always just been the pain or tossing me lunch. Not like..." as if to emphasize his words, Junkrat sneezed. It was his alarmed orange eyes that finally clicked it for Roadhog. 

Junkrat had never gotten a cold before. The Rat was talking about radiation sickness, but that and this were very different.

"Caught a cold." Roadhog huffed while scooping up his charge. He was surprisingly gentle as he cradled Junkrat's shivering and feverish body over to the makeshift bed.

"You feel cold ya cock. Not catch it!" Junkrat whined, not understanding. Not that Roadhog cared. Hog just covered the brat with his own, much larger blanket before leaving Junkrat there.

He figured Junkrat was maybe feeling better already since the fucker kept mumbling about dying and his best mate not caring a lick while Roadhog moved about their new temporary base.

"Shut up and sleep." Roadhog ordered while putting a pot on the fire. They had a lot more supplies now and Hog used them to make a thick, hearty stew. Sometime during Hog's cooking time Junkrat had nodded off, leaving blissful quiet once more. 

It made Roadhog's skin crawl. Hog loved quiet and peace to think, but somehow it felt wrong in this instance. Finishing the soup he moved back over to Junkrat. Sometime during his task, Hog noticed Junkrat had removed his prosthetics. Hog didn't want to mess with making Rat put them back on.

"Jamison." The word was soft and the boulder sized hand gentle as it shook the sick Junker awake. Junkrat mumbled before sitting up, a little groggy. He obediently opened his mouth when a spoon was pressed to it. Whenever Roadhog used Junkrat's real name, it set a switch inside the little fuck that made him oddly obedient for at least a short time. That effect seemed stronger now that Rat was sick too.

After spoon feeding the soup to his feverish boss, Roadhog tucked Junkrat back in. He would have to find medicine the next day. Maybe a pharmacy nearby. For now he just watched Junkrat's chest rise and fall slowly with less labored breaths than earlier.

\------

Roadhog had made one of his worst life decisions over a year ago when he agreed to become the bodyguard of the twitchiest fuck in the Outback. Roadhog even wishing to occasionally strangle Junkrat violently.

But Mako could now never abandon Jamison. So Roadhog was stuck with him.

Damn the brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt idea from tumblr. But I want more!


End file.
